No! Virtual
by TaijimaNarumi
Summary: With Bad Luck having stayed on the same spot on the charts for weeks. K thinks up the idea of making a documentary. They hire a Japanese Italian expert who falls for Shuichi. Pairings YxS. Please r&r I suck at summaries. Beta Version. hiatus
1. The Brilliant Idea

**No! Virtual**

Disclaimer: Gravitation is mine; I am Maki Murakami. Authoress laughs insane in a straitjacket.

Warnings: Shounen ai, Oocs, Ocs only one major one though.

Beta'd by cutelilpuppieyez (Thanks so much for taking the time.)

Chapter One: The Brilliant Idea

Music could be heard coming from a door in the hall where Bad Luck currently occupied the studio.

They were practicing the song SUSURESURE Naru Kisetsu (1). Suguru wanted to try a new mix he had made. Hiro plucked cords on his guitar thoughtfully, while Shuichi sang on sugar high load.

_chachina ai o kasanete samayou ORE no kokoro ni_

_mou ichido sameta kuchibiru ABUNAI atsu ga hoshikute_

_SURESURE naru kisetsu ni_

_zaratsuku ashiato kara jigujigu hibiku rikutsu_

_kimagure o moteasobu ORE wa seisha?_

_eki ni tatanai mune no taka nari wa chotto osaete_

_tobikiri ka suru ROMIO mado ni warau_

_Don't you Believe mind? yaburi tsunaida meiro no chizu_

_Can you Believe lie? shiketa yoru ni mai agaru_

_SHAI ni ai o katareba HIWAI ni TSUME o tateteru_

_yure dasu AOI mayoi ga tadayou TORIKO no machi ni_

_oyobanai mademo chikazuki kasoku maitesure chigau_

_tomaranai aoru kuchibiru kire sou na ito wa kara maru_

_SURESURE naru kisetsu ni_

_shirokuro erabi chase sasoi komu youni genjitsu_

_SARUSA to KARUMA ochite michi ni tokeru_

_Don't you Believe mind? nodo o itameru daiki no youni_

_Can you Believe lie? yoru no shita de agaki dasu_

_HANPA na yume no tsuzuki ni HASUPPA na koe ga togireru_

_ozanari tanoru kisetsu ni modorenai ORE wa furueru_

_chachina ai o kasanete samayou ORE no kokoro ni_

_mou ichido sameta kuchibiru ABUNAI atsu ga hoshikute_

_semegi au hitori KIRIKIRI nemurenai basho ni hibikeba_

_nigasanai hazu no kuchibiru kizukeba KANARI setogiwa _(2)

K and Sakano sat at a rectangular table on brown metal chairs. Sakano drank tea, moving his foot in time with the music. K sat pondering, reading a music magazine. He was looking at a page with Bad Luck's ratings on it. He frowned. Bad Luck has been in the same spot for weeks. Holding up one of his pistols in the air, he let it go off.

"We need to talk."

Everyone jumped at the noise. Silence filled the room as they all sat down at the table. Sakano had made a fresh pot of tea, and was pouring some for everyone. "What's this about K-san?"

K showed them the rating chart. "This. Bad Luck has been in the same spot on the chart for weeks."

"We have a concert coming up. Won't that help?" Hiro asked looking at the chart. Shuichi was jumping form foot to foot biting his nails.

"What should we do K-san; we want to be better than Nittle Grasper?"

"I don't know I'm still thinking; Hiro might be right about the concert, but I think we should do something else." K answered.

Suguru and Sakano sipped their tea, thinking of ideas. Shuichi hummed softly thinking. Hiro's eyes were closed, his fingers tapping on the table. K paced up and down the room. After an hour of brainstorming everyone slumped in their chairs, stumped.

"Oww…my brain hurts." Shuichi complained.

"Yes that's it!" K shouted in English.

Everyone gathered around him with puzzled looks. K had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at K-san?" Suguru asked slightly scared of K's maniac grin.

"We should do a documentary on Bad Luck…hohoho!"

"What?"

"That's a great idea K-san!" Shuichi laughed excitedly. "Gonna be in a movie, gonna be in a movie!" He sang.

Suguru glared at Shuichi. "Baka." He muttered under his breath.

Sakano stood up, doing that crazy dance he does when he's nervous. "K...K-san it's a good idea, but where would we find someone to film?"

K folded his hands under his chin smiling thoughtfully. "We'll find an expert and hire them. Now we're done here for today, goodbye."

Everyone said their goodbyes and started going home.

Meanwhile, Yuki Eiri sat by his laptop, his fingers sailing over the keyboard. He was trying to finish his latest novel before Shuichi came home. He sucked at the cigarette in his mouth. Tap, tap went the keys as he worked.

"Tadaima!"

Yuki jumped in his seat at the loud cry. Shuichi entered his study smiling. "Yuki, guess what?"

"What?" Yuki asked lighting a new cigarette.

"We're making a documentary on Bad Luck; cool huh."

Yuki turned to him holding his cigarette. "I won't see it; you and your band have zero talent."

Shuichi turned chibi and jumped on Yuki's back. "Yuki you're so mean!" He cried.

Yuki pick Shuichi up and threw him out in the hall. Slamming the door Yuki yelled out to him. "Leave me alone, I'm trying to finish."

Yuki sat down at his laptop typing. Shuichi pounded at the door. "Yuki, please let me in."

Yuki took a long drag at his cigarette. It's going to be a long night, he thought.

t.b.c

(1) Number six on the Bad Luck the Shindo Shuichi vocal collection CD.

(2) Lyrics at


	2. Making Plans

Disclaimer: Gravitation is mine; I am Maki Murakami. Authoress laughs insane in a straitjacket.

Warnings: Shounen ai, Oocs, Ocs only one major one though. Please forgive my typos and grammar mistakes.

Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy and I also had writer's block (I hate that.)

Thanks for your nice reviews.

Beta'd by cutelilpuppieyez

Chapter Two: Making Plans

Sweat poured down Sakano as he stared into the calm azure blue eyes of Seguchi Tohma.

Sakano shifted his gaze towards K, who was looking calmly at Tohma. It seemed like ages before Tohma spoke to them. "So you want to do a documentary?"

K had a thin smile on his face as he answered Tohma. "It seemed like a good idea, we just need your permission."

Tohma sat pondering, his gloved hands beneath his chin. K stared lovingly at a silver magnum. Sakano was fidgeting; he was sitting in a puddle of his own sweat.

"All right it's fine, but you have to find and pay for a documenter yourselves."(1) Tohma said, standing up and smiling a Tohma-like smile at them.

"Sacho-san thank you thank you for this great honor!" Sakano said bowing over and over. K shook Tohma's hand, thanking him.

"Thanks Seguchi-san. Is it ok if we use NG's internet service?" K asked still shaking Tohma's hand.

Tohma pulled his hand away form K's grasp, answering him, "But of course, help yourselves. You know where the computers are?"

"Yes in office 309, right?"

"Yep. Good luck on your project." Tohma waved at them as they went through the door. He sat down again smiling to himself, wondering how well this documentary thing would go.

Yuki groaned waking up to the faint sound of Shuichi singing in the shower. He sat up smiling, thinking of his genki lover shampooing himself. Yuki shook his head furiously trying to get rid of the thought as he wiped drool off his chin. He got dressed quickly, still hearing Shuichi. He was singing the ending verse to Blind Game Again.

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll_

_todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll_

_Itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase (2)_

A few minutes later Shuichi walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. He walked towards the kitchen, seeing Yuki cooking. His mouth watered as he sniffed at the tasty aroma of food. Yuki turned to him holding a pair of yellow cooking chopsticks.

"Morning brat. Stop drooling over the food."

Shuichi gazed at a pot of miso on the stove then to Yuki. "Mmmm…Yuki you're such a great cook, I could eat your cooking forever!"

Yuki looked down at the rice, stirring it trying to hide his blush. He retorted Shuichi's compliment with an insult. "Well it's better than the slop you try to make," He said dishing Shuichi some food. Shuichi smiled, taking his plate to the table.

"Itadakimasu!"

Yuki joined him, carefully blowing on his miso. He looked at the clock on the wall then to Shuichi. "Hey baka you better hurry you only have twenty minutes till you're late."

Shuichi's face blanched as he gulped down his food in a hurry. "Yuki… why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

Yuki shrugged taking his chopsticks out of his mouth. "It's not my fault that you send a half and hour in the shower…hey, don't you have a watch?"

"Yeah but the batteries are dead." Shuichi pulled on his shoes and opened the door.

"Wait baka where's your watch? I'll get new batteries for you."

Shuichi ran over and jumped on Yuki. "Honto ni…arigatou Yuki. It's on the table beside the couch!"

Yuki look down at Shuichi's face, giving him a quick kiss. "Get off me brat." He said pushing Shuichi off himself. Shuichi ran out the door yelling his farewell.

"Ja ne!"

Hiro and Suguru sat anxiously, wondering why K had them waiting.

"Ahh…where the hell's Shuichi?" Hiro asked no one in particular.

Suguru shrugged frowning. "That idiot's always late. What I'm wondering is why are we waiting here?"

"Yeah, me too."

Their conversation was interrupted by Shuichi busting through the door. "Ohayo minna-san!"

Hiro and Suguru looked at the wreck door, then to Shuichi, glaring at him. "Baka! Learn how to use a door." Hiro reprimanded him.

Shuichi turned chibi and hugged Hiro. "Gomen Hiro I'll try next time."

"What? You say that every time and you still do it!" Suguru shouted glaring at him.

Hiro patted Shuichi's head. "It's ok but you better use the door correctly next time…or else."

Shuichi gulped and nodded his head. "Hai."

Sakano entered the room looking fluster with annoyed looking K following him.

The three members of Bad Luck looked quizzically at them. "What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

K took out his pistol and held it to Sakano's head. Sakano started to sweat nervously as K explained. "Well moron here said he knew how to work the internet, but he didn't and we lost thirty minutes of work."

Bad Luck gasped, looking worriedly at them.

"Wha…No I didn't! You just thought that. Why don't you ask some else? I'm just a lowly producer! Please don't kill me!" Sakano wailed turning into a human tornado.

K started laughing clutching his sides. "Hahahahoho…You should of seen the look on your face…hey, do any of you know how to work the internet here?"

Suguru sat up and nodded, walking over towards K. "Hai I use it from time to time for studying."

K patted Suguru's shoulder, beckoning him to follow him. "Excellent. Shuichi-kun, Hiro-kun you two come also, I'm sure you can help."

"Um…K-san, why do you need to use the internet?" Shuichi asked.

K smiled at him, answering his question. "Because we need to find a documenter and Seguchi-san gave us permission."

"Really…yes I can't wait!" Shuichi said happily. Three member of Bad Luck held each other smiling. Tears of happiness ran down their faces. "Yosh let's find the best person for the job minna!" Shuichi said striking a victory pose. Everyone was in good spirits as they walked to office 309.

Suguru sat down at the computer and typed in the password. He made a tattoo with his fingers as he waited. He quickly got a search site up and called K. "Here K-san, just type in what you want to look for. Ask if you need anything."

K sat and typed something in, thanking Suguru. "Thanks, Suguru-kun. Why don't you three go practice. Sakano, you go and watch them, I'll call you when I'm done."

"Hai; ja ne."

K watched them and turned back to the computer. He went through a list of names, not finding any that struck his fancy. The mouse stopped at one name. K clicked on it, reading more info. He smiled; he had found the perfect person for the job.

"That's him… De Luca Kenji."

t.b.c

(1) I have no idea if this is the right word. If not please tell me.

(2) Lyrics at animelyrics dot com


	3. The Documenter

Disclaimer: Gravitation isn't mine…dang it. :(

Warnings: Shounen ai, Oocs, Ocs only one major one though. Please forgive my typos and grammar mistakes.

Thanks a lot for the nice reviews. Beta'd by cutelilpuppieyez Hands her plate of cookies Read her fic Dire Consequences it's wonderful.

Chapter Three: The Documenter

In a hotel in England, a lanky red haired clerk answered the ringing telephone. "Hullo…why yes, Mister De Luca is room 275…I'll put you through. Hold on a tic."

The clerk punched in the numbers for the room and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" The occupant answered.

"Is this Mister De Luca?"

"This is him…what do you want?"

"I'm sorry to be bothering you, but there is an American on the phone for you."

"…Ok, put him through."

"Hello, this is Claude K. Winchester speaking."

"Hello Mister Winchester, how may I help you?"

"Please call me K."

"All right then."

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a job for me."

"What kind? I'm sorry, but nothing lame like filming ducks…my last job was like that."

"No, I don't think it will be boring…I'm the manger for a hit band in Japan. I wanted to know if you would do a film on them."

"Sounds interesting, what's the band called and where are they located?"

"Bad Luck and they're in Tokyo."

"Mmmm…give me a second to think about it."

"Ok."

There was nothing but silence for a few minutes. "Ok I'll do it. I'll leave as soon as I can." Kenji said, breaking the silence.

"Yes that's right. Wonderful, I'll pick you up at the airport, just tell me when you're arriving. My number is 809-236-8967."

"Ok thanks, it was a pleasure doing business with you Mister K."

"Same here Mister De Luca… Oh, you speak Japanese right?"

"Of course; I'm half."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…bye."

"That's ok, I call you later…bye."

K smiled as he put the phone in its cradle. Sitting up, he walked out the door towards the room Bad Luck currently occupied. Everyone jumped in surprise as K kicked down the door, his guns blazing.

"Great news!" He said in English. "I found a documenter."

"That's great K-san." Shuichi said, smiling happily.

Suguru turned off his key board, giving K a puzzled look. "Who and when are they coming?"

K sat down and answered him. "His name is De Luca Kenji, he is a Japanese/Italian expert. He said that he would call me to tell me about his arrival."

"Do you want us to go with you when you go there?" Hiro asked as he tuned his guitar.

K shook his head. "No, stay here and you can have the day off. Sakano, you're going with me though."

The three members of Bad Luck had smiles while Sakano blanched. "What? Okay, are you sure Seguchi-san won't mind?"

Shuichi patted Sakano's shoulder, grinning. "Sakano-san it's going to be fine…trust me, stop worrying."

Sakano had a thin smile on his face as Shuichi took his hand off him. "Ok Shindo-kun."

Prring prring. The phone started to ring. K walked over, answering it.

"Hello."

Every gathered around, wondering if it was De Luca Kenji.

"Oh Kenji-san how are you. Oh you found a flight?...You'll arrive tomorrow, great…What time?...In the afternoon… see you then, bye."

Everyone waited patiently, besides Shuichi who was fidgeting for K to tell them what was up.

K turned to them after hanging the phone up.

"That was De Luca-san. He said he will be there tomorrow. Now let's finish up and go home."

Two hours later everyone was done with their work and gone. Hiro offered to give Shuichi a ride on his motorcycle. Shuichi got on as Hiro revved the engine. Putting his arms around Hiro's waist, Shuichi squinted his eyes as Hiro started down the road.

"Hey, how are things with Yuki-san?" Hiro asked, yelling over the din.

"Great, even though Yuki wasn't as excited about the movie as I am."

Hiro frowned, turning to the right towards Yuki's place. "Man that sucks, he might change his mind later though."

Shuichi turned chibi and hugged Hiro's back and started to cry. "Really you think so?…Hiro you're the greatest friend ever!"

Hiro frowned as he felt Shuichi's tears soaking his back. "Whoa, easy there don't get me soaked Shu-chan."

Hiro stopped the bike in front Yuki apartment giving Shuichi a hand.

Placing the helmet down on the bike, Shuichi waved goodbye to Hiro. "I'll see you later, bye."

"Oi Shu-chan, if Yuki-san gives you any trouble, let me know and I'll kick his ass for you." Hiro said semi-teasing Shuichi. Shuichi ran over and lightly socked Hiro.

"Hiirooo…don't talk about Yuki like that!"

Hiro patted Shuichi's head and grinned at him. "I was only joking baka."

Hiro started his bike and refastened his helmet. "Bye, call me later, maybe we can go out and get some drinks."

"Sure I'll see, bye."

Shuichi waved to him. Hiro waved back as he took off down the road. Shuichi entered the apartment finding a disgruntled Yuki drinking coffee with Mizuki-san.

"Tadaima." Shuichi called out, waving at them.

"Hi." Yuki said, then turned back to his coffee.

Mizuki-san placed down Yuki's latest manuscript and smiled at Shuichi. "Good day Shindo-san, how are you?"

"Fine, just fine, and you?"

"I'm ok. I just stopped by to get Yuki-san's manuscript. Speaking of which, I have so I think I'll go now, bye."

"Mmmhff." Yuki relied.

Shuichi waved to her grinning as she opened the door. "Ja ne Mizuki-san."

Mizuki-san waved back and exited the apartment.

Yuki took a cigarette out and placed it in his mouth, lighting it. He inhaled deeply and sat farther back into the couch. He exhaled and questioned Shuichi. "So what's up with the documentary you're making?"

Shuichi sat down close to Yuki, placing his hands on Yuki's leg. Shuichi gazed up at Yuki and smiled at him. "Great... K-san found a guy in England. He said he was a expert named De Luca Kenji and that he'll be here tomorrow sometime…Yuki guess what?"

"What?" Yuki asked, looking suspiciously at Shuichi.

"I have tomorrow off, so we should spend the day together; Yuki, let's go on a date." Shuichi said, glomping Yuki.

A look of shock was on Yuki's face as his cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. "Wha…No way brat, I don't do dates!"

Tears began to show in Shuichi's violet eyes. "Sniff…demo Yuki please. Why not?"

Yuki took the burnt down filter out of his mouth and placed it in an ashtray and ran his fingers through Shuichi's pink locks. "Why? Because I would rather spend the day at home with you, if you know what I mean?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with an extremely cute look on his features. "Nani do you mean…."

He blushed as Yuki placed his lips on his. Shuichi pressed his body closer to Yuki's. Yuki licked Shuichi's bottom lip as he opened his mouth. They kissed for what seemed to be five minutes. Shuichi turned red when Yuki broke the kiss. Yuki sat up and walk towards the bedroom.

"Are you coming?"

Shuichi ran over into the room blushing as Yuki locked the door.

t.b.c


	4. Meeting De Luca Kenji

Disclaimer: Gravitation isn't mine…dang it. :(

Warnings: Shounen ai, Oocs, Ocs only one major one though. Please forgive my typos and grammar mistakes.

Thanks a lot for the nice reviews. Sorry I haven't update I've been busy with work; I'll write as fast as I can.

If you want any other pairings let me know. Besides for Tohma he's happily married to Mika in this fic.

I still need a beta so if anyone to be mine feel free (PLEASE I'll sell my SOUL…oh wait I'll ready did…shoot!) I sold it to cutelilpuppieyez my beta.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter Four: Meeting De Luca Kenji

The white van turned dangerously towards an exit. Sakano sat in the front seat looking green and very nervous because of K's driving and use of a very suggestive finger. He held his mouth as he felt a very unpleasant feeling coming from his throat.

"K...K-san will you please slow down...I don't feel so well."

K laughed and slapped Sakano's back. He pulled out his colt pistol, tapping it to the latter's head.

"Sorry you don't feel well but we're behind schedule. I told De Luca-san we would be there at twelve o'clock, and we have to hurry because some jerk on the-

He was cut off by a blue car cutting in front of him in a no passing zone. (1)

"Asshole! Watch what the hell you're doing! This is a no passing zone!" K yelled, giving the driver the finger. Sakano sunk deeper into his chair, groaning.

'This is going to be along trip' Sakano thought, as K yelled more profanities.

Hiro groaned in annoyance as he heard his cell ring for the umpteenth time. He was currently in the shower. Getting out of it, he wrapped a towel around his waist, shampoo suds still in his hair. Picking up the phone, he answered it in a frustrated tone.

"What?"

"Ummm…Hello Hiro." Hiro's features softened as he heard his best friend on the other end.

"Yeah Shuichi, what do you need?"

"Well…I was wondering…Yuki's working right now, so do you want to hangout?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. We could go to the bar or something."

"Shu-chan, don't you think it's a little early for that?" Hiro could not help but smile as he heard Shuichi's comeback.

"We don't have to drink; there's karaoke and or things."

"Chill out, I was joking. Sure I'd like to hangout with you…hey what's Suguru doing?"

"Beats me. Probably working; he's a workaholic."

"You don't mind if he comes do you…well if he wants to?"

"Of course not; Suguru's my friend too."

"Well, I'll see you later at Jiji's, ja." (2)

"Ja ne."

Shuichi smiled as he walked towards Yuki's office. Entering, he saw his blonde koi typing, as usual.

"Good afternoon Yuki." Shuichi said, throwing his arms around Yuki's neck and nuzzling it.

"Hmm…go away brat I'm working." Yuki replied, moving his shoulder to throw Shuichi off him. Lighting a cigarette, he inhaled and turn to Shuichi. "Are you going out with Nakano later?"

"Hai; he and maybe Fujisaki want to go to Jiji's." Shuichi answered, in the process of getting on Yuki's lap. Yuki stared down at his koibito putting his cigarette in an ashtray.

Shuichi threw his arms around Yuki's neck and planted a kiss on him. The two were in liplock for a few minutes. Shuichi gazed up, frowning at Yuki who had put his cigarette back in his mouth. Yuki gave him an annoyed stare. "Hmmm."

"Yuki, you know those will be the death of you." Shuichi said, referring to the cigarette.

Yuki sweat-dropped and pushed Shuichi off him. "Yeah right, you'll be most likely baka! Now go away, I need peace and quiet…if you disturb me…well I'll leave that to your imagination." Yuki commented, shoving Shuichi out of his apartment and slamming the door on his face.

The latter pounded said door repeatedly. "Yuki…let me in, you big meanie!" Shuichi shouted, tears gathering in his eyes. Yuki opened the door with an irritated look on his face. Shuichi suddenly stopped crying upon seeing Eiri.

Yuki put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Hey baka you can come in, but aren't Nakano and Fujisaki waiting for you?" Shuichi's eyes widened as what Yuki said dawned on him. He gave Yuki a quick kiss ran off. "Bye Yuki, aishiteru!"

"Yeah what ever bye."

Suguru sat with Hiro in Jiji's, frowning. As usual, their lead singer was late. He gazed at his watch and growled. Hiro shrugged a half smile on his features as he replied to Suguru's growl. "Don't worry, Shuichi's always late or lost; he's a total idiot at times. Ouch!" Hiro yelped, as said person punched him in the shoulder.

Shuichi stared at his best friend with an evil eye. "Hiro…"

Hiroshi gave Shuichi a nervous stare, gulping. "Shu...ichi?"

In a blink of an eye, Shuichi was back to his usual self. Turning chibi, he jumped on Hiro, lightly hitting him several times. "Hiirooo...you big jerk! I'm not an idiot, nor would I get lost coming to the place I pick!"

"Then why we're you late?" Suguru asked, embarassed by his band mates antics. The other members of Bad Luck blushed.

"Well I you see…that umm…." Shuichi said shyly twiddled his fingers, blushing lightly. Hiro patted Shuichi head grinning.

"Yuki-san huh?"

"Nani!" Shuichi blushed worsen ten fold. Hiro rubbed the side of his arm on Shuichi's, smirking.

"Don't tell me…doing…Mmmhff." Hiro said as Suguru clasped his hand over his mouth, sweat dropping.

"Nakano-san, we're in a public area."

Shuichi grinned, putting his arms around his band mates. "So why don't get something to drink or something."

The others nodded and took their seats. They flagged down a waitress who gaped at the trio blushing. "How may I help you?" She asked, her voice high pitched. Bad Luck slightly flinched at her voice.

Hiro recovered quicker then the others and folded his hands smiling. "Yeah, we'll have three beers for now, thank you."

The waitress nodded, writing down their order. She walked away smirking, thinking how jealous her friends would be. Shuichi stood up and walked over to the karaoke machine.

"What are you gonna sing." Hiro asked, his chin resting in his palm.

Shuichi shrugged and answered. "I don't know what they have on the list yet. I'll tell you in a minute ne."

With his eyes scrunched, Shuichi read the TV screen. He smiled, finding a song and tapped his index on the screen. He had chosen Tsuki no Uta by Camui Gackt. (3) Shuichi waved his arms, motioning to his band mates.

"I'm going to sing Tsuki no Uta."

_Kagayaita masshiro na T SHATSU_

_Mizushibuki ni ukabu niji_

_Bonyari to mitsumeru sora o_

_Ikutsu mono kaze ga asobu_

_Nani Mo nai koto ga futari no_

_Shiawase datta_

_Dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete_

_Ima mo kono basho de kimi dake o mitsumete_

_Nido to modoranai yume naraba kowashite_

_Wasurerarenakute mou ichido aitai_

_Shinkirou o kasanete_

_Kmi no kage, hiroiatsume_

_Tokei no hari o tometa mama de _

_Machitsuzukeru_

_Nemurenai yoru mo tameiki no asa mo_

_Kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta o_

_Itsu kara ka tooku karada made hanarete_

_Ima wa kono basho ni boku dake o nokoshite_

_Zutto kawaranai futari da to shinjita_

_Aano koro no you ni mou ichido, aishita..._

Shuichi finished the song and mockingly bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. Anyone else?"

The others shook their heads. Hiro smiled thinly, waving his hands. "No thank you, I sound horrible."

"How about you Suguru?" Shuichi asked.

The other boy shook his head. "No thanks…besides, I think our drinks are here."

Just like he said, there was the waitress, carrying their drinks. She placed their order on the table smiling.

"Thank you." Bad Luck said in stereo.

The waitress pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She held out the items blushing. "I was wondering if I could have your autograph."

The trio laughed, all knowing in their minds that she would have asked sooner or later. "Sure." They all said. After signing the paper, they handed the items back to her, smiling

The waitress bowed still blushing. "Thank you, do you need any thing else?"

"Not now thank you."

After she left, Shuichi nudged Suguru, who was drinking at the moment. "Oi aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Shuichi asked joking.

Suguru smiled and shrugged. "At least I can hold my liqueur." He replied, joking back.

Hiro smiled, remembering a time when Shuichi and Suguru could stand each other. The trio was joking around when a cell phone went off. The ring phone was Suguru's. "Moshi moshi." Suguru said, answering his phone.

"Oi Fujisaki-kun, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hello K-san. We're at Jiji's."

"Well leave now! De Luca-san's here, so come here."

Suguru gulped thinking he heard a faint sound of a gun being cocked. "Hai hai, we'll leave right away. Ja ne."

"Ja."

Suguru turned to the others and pulled his wallet out. "That was K. He said the documenter is here, so he wants us to go to NG."

The others nodded. After a few minutes the waitress was back with their bill. Pulling cash out of their wallets, they all pooled money together. Leaving a very nice tip, they left.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at NG. Pushing open the newly clean glass doors, Bad Luck walked to the room they practiced in, finding Sakano in there sitting on a brown chair fidgeting. "Ohayo everyone, I'm so relieved that you're here."

"Sakano-san where's K-san?" Shuichi asked, also wondering where the documenter was.

Sakano stood up and brushed his pants off. "He's showing De Luca-san around. He should be here—"

Speaking of the devil, there was K standing in the doorway grinning. "Ah good, you're back. I want you all to meet De Luca-san." The blonde walked in farther in the room. "Come on in De Luca-san."

Entering the room was a very handsome man. He was Yuki's height, had kind of short loosely curly black hair, olive green eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

K waved at him beckoning him over. "Oi De Luca-san, meet Bad Luck."

"Nice to meet you I'm De Luca Kenji." He said, going around the room and shaking hands.

"Same here; I'm Nakano Hiroshi."

"Fujisaki Suguru; it's a pleasure."

Shuichi stared a Kenji thinking. 'He's kind of good looking but Yuki is way better looking. Hell, Yuki's probably the hottest guy on the planet…to me at least.'

"Hello nice to meet you." Shuichi jumped, startled as Kenji's handshake brought him back to reality. He had a faint blush of embarrassment on his features. Smiling, he shook Kenji's hand back.

"Gomen; I'm Shindo Shuichi. Thanks for filming us De Luca-san."

Kenji smiled back showing teeth. "No problem it sounded way better than my last job. You don't need to call me De Luca-san, just call me Kenji, ok Shindo-san?"

The pink haired boy smiled wider. "Hai, same here. Just call me Shuichi."

K walked over to the duo and pulled out his shiny new rifle. Kenji sweat dropped nervously, not yet used to K's mannerisms. Shuichi, who was kind of used to it, still gulped. "Hai K-san?"

K held the gun admiring it. "Isn't she beautiful? Oh Kenji-san, where are you staying?"

"Sure…and I'm staying at a hotel, why?" Kenji answered, still nervously staring at the rifle.

"Well, because we need to leave, and you've had a long flight." K replied, turning towards the door. Everyone else said goodbye to each other.

Kenji who was the first leave turned around in the doorway and waved. "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow, ciao."

t.b.c

(1) I have no idea if this is what it really called.

(2) Named after the cat form Kiki's Delivery Service. I just love the that cat

(3) The ending theme form Texhnolyze. I'm currently watching it with my sister. I love Yoshitoshi ABe.


	5. A Quick History of De Luca Kenji

Disclaimer: Blah, blah all characters in this story are my besides the mentioning of K.

I'm so sorry this is late I've been busy and had terrible writer's block.

I'm writing the sixth chapter now I hope to finish it soon.

Beta'd by cutelilpuppieyez.

Chapter Five: A Quick History of De Luca Kenji

In a hotel somewhere in downtown Tokyo, Kenji slammed his palm on the beeping alarm clock. Groaning he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He gazed at the alarm: 7:00 am. Sitting in bed, he reminisced on how he became a documenter.

His father Otello had been a reporter from Italy who had met his mother Kyoko in Yamaguchi. Her father had found some ancient treasure.

Otello worked for the RAI. One day, his boss called him in his office. Signore Greco was graying, wide set man. He rolled his black leather chair closer to his desk as Otello entered.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Signore De Luca, I've heard you're the best reporter in this news station." Signore Greco said, his voice a raspy baritone.

Otello fiddled his fingers, looking down at the floor. "Well I don't really know about that. I think I'm okay."

Greco laughed and smiled a kindly smile at him. "Hahahahoho…there's no need to be modest."

"Si, what do you want me to do?"(1)

Greco pointed to a chair, folded his hands and started to talk.

Otello sat down, looking intently at his employer.

"Last week in Japan, a farmer by the name of Obayashi found some ancient treasure. I want you to go there and get information on it."

Otello looked bewildered. "Che, why do you want me in Japan?"(2)

"Well I thought it would be nice if Italy got a slice of the story. I'm sure America and England and other parts of Europe are going to go, plus Asia. The good thing is that no one else knows yet; that's why I wanted you to be the first one there. And you know Japanese. I am very proud that you work here."

Otello swelled with pride and stood up. "Si signore I'll leave as soon as possible."

"Pack your bags, because you're leaving tonight." Greco held out an airplane ticket grinning.

Kenji smiled to himself. The story of how his parents met was his favorite as a boy.

"Gate A7, flight 77 to London, please board." A voice said over an intercom. Otello sat at gate C12, Ascoli Piceno to Tokyo, Japan.

He fidgeted in the uncomfortable wooden chair. 'Ahh I hate airplanes.' (3) Otello complained in his head. He gazed at his watch; he still had twenty minutes untill he had to board. Making a tattoo on the arm of the chair, he sighed. 'This going be a long flight; I hope I get a raise for this.'

What seemed like ages later, a voice announced that flight 47, Ascoli Piceno to Tokyo, Japan was now boarding. He picked up his red carry-on tow bag, shifting his body slightly to the side because of it's weight.

He felt like burning holes with his eyes at the person in front of him. Said person was a giggling blonde who talked animatedly on her cell phone.

Otello watched her go to the platform relived. 'I hope I don't have to sit next to her.'

He gazed up at the recipient, a dark skinned man with shining white teeth. "Good day signore. May I see your ticket please?" Otello show it to him. "Thank you and have nice flight." The recipient's smile widened after he had spoken.

Otello nodded and thought to himself as he boarded, '"You're the best reporter here"...yeah right. I'm such a sucker, why couldn't someone else go? …Oh yeah, because I know Japanese and no one else does. Well, that's life.'

Kenji sat up and started to look for what he wanted to wear. Still reminiscing, he smiled.

In what seem like endless switching of planes, Otello landed in Yamaguchi. Walking towards the baggage claim, he looked for the person he was to meet, remembering that his boss told him that the daughter of Obayashi's was going to meet him.

After picking up his suitcase he gazed around and spotted his name written in sloppy English lettering on a white poster board. Otello took in a sharp intake of breath when he saw Obayashi's daughter. She was a petite young woman with long flowing black hair and vibrant jade green eyes. He waved, then walked over to her. They greeted each other at almost the same time.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Boungiorno."

They both stared blankly at one another for a moment, then laughed.

"I'm Otello; do you know Italian?" Otello asked in Japanese.

The woman shrugged. "A little bit, I learn some to greet you. I'm Obayashi Kyoko."

Otello bowed to her smiling. Kyoko did the same to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. All the same…come on, my father's waiting to meet you."

Kenji rubbed his chin, wondering what he should wear. 'Black slacks or khakis?' He held up the two items, examining them. 'Wait! Damn it, I still have pick out a shirt.'

Growling in frustration, he went back to the wardrobe in the corner of his room. (4)

"It's very nice of you to come here De Luca-san," said Obayashi Akito, a wide-set balding man with gray hair and brown eyes.

Otello bowed, "It's very nice of you to invite me in your home. Where, if I may ask, are the other reporters?"

Akito replied as Kyoko entered the room, bearing a tea tray. "They're staying at a hotel. And before you ask why you aren't, it's because I can tell that my Kyoko likes you."

After hearing his statement, Kyoko dropped the tray. Her face was a blazing red, as was Otello's. "O…otousan I…I-"

Akito started laughing, slapping the two on the back. "Ahohohohoha…you two are going to make such a good couple."

Otello was speechless and stunned. Kyoko's shy demure vanished in a blink of an eye. "Otousan! How dare you embarrass me like that? I am not some object to give away!" Kyoko yelled, scaring her father.

Akito snickered, bending down to pick up the broken tea pieces. "I was only joking."

Otello bent down to help Akito. "Sorry to ask right now, but when do you want to do the interview?"

"How about now? I'll show you the treasure."

"I'm going to bed good night." Kyoko said, as Akito took Otello out of the room.

"Good night Kyoko-san."

Kyoko opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Akito dragged Otello off. 'Oh well.' She thought, before heading to her room.

Downstairs Otello gaped; he had never seen anything so 'shiny' before, the word he chose to describe the treasure he was currently looking at. There were gold and silver trinkets, silver platters with gold trim on them, goblets, jewelry, weapons, and other wonderful things.

"H…how did you find all of this?" Otello asked, reaching for a note pad and a pen.

"Well one day when I was digging…"

Half an hour passed as Akito told Otello how he had found the treasure while plowing. Putting his pen away, Otello smiled and yawned. "That's a really interesting story Obayashi-san, but I think I'll head to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night."

Several days passed and the other reporters got their stories. Otello and Kyoko had become good friends. He had decided to stay a little longer with the Obayashis.

Otello and Kyoko eventually fell in love and got married. (5)

Kenji didn't know how his parent had actually fallen in love. They each gave him different versions. Sighing, he held up the shirt he had chosen. A blue short sleeved collared shirt. He had decided on the khakis and a pair of white shoes. Gathering everything into a pile on the bed, he sighed with relief. He was feeling very nervous, and he wanted to look good since this was his first 'normal' job in a while.

'Thank god it's not ducks or fishing rods.'

Prring, prring! The phone rang, making Kenji jump at it suddenness.

"Pronto." (6)

"Oh K-san I'll be right over."

"No, there's no need. I'll call a cab, thanks though."

"Ciao."

Kenji placed the phone in its cradle. Looking out of the window briefly, he headed off for the shower.

t.b.c

(1) Yes

(2) What

(3) I do too sometimes maybe because my ears don't pop which is very painful.

(4) Kenji's picking hehehe. I was going to make him an obsessive compulsive but

I changed my mind. If anyone wants him to be, just ask. It might be kind of interesting.

(5) I'm too lazy and bored to write more about Kenji's parents. Yes I know the story's kind of cheesy but it was the only thing I could think of.

(6) Hello on the phone.


	6. Phone calls and more phone calls

**No Virtual!**

Sorry I haven't updated in all a long time. My computer has been broken, plus I lost the chapter I was working on. To make matters worse my muse died. Tries resurrecting her muse

I'm running out of ideas for this story. So if you have any suggestions I would love them.

On to the boring crap; I'm sure we all read this a zillion times. Gravitation is not mine. It is copyrighted to Maki Murakami. This story is shounen ai/yaoi male x male romance. If you don't like such things go back NOW, but while are you in Gravitation section if don't? OCs and oocs. Beta'd by cutelilpuppieyez thank you so much. Hands her a plate of cookies

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

Chapter Six: Phone calls and more phone calls

It was hot. Today had to be the day that the AC broke. Yuki Eiri had the phone placed by his ear. He had a frustrated look on his face as he listened to the moron on the other side.

"We're sorry sir, but we don't have that part at the time," said a wheezy male voice, "You will have to wait 'till next Wednesday."

Yuki rolled his eyes. He felt like hanging up on the idiot. 'Why would an AC company not have parts? It's the summer for crying out loud.'

"Hmm…It's fine bye."

Yuki huffed as he hung the phone up. Walking down the hall towards the kitchen, he entered it and saw Shuichi with his head in the freezer.

"What are you looking for?"

Shuichi did not answer as he continued to dig in the freezer. He then jumped excitedly. "Yatta I found them!" He said happily, holding out two popsicles. He held out a red one to Yuki.

"Do you want one?"

"Arigotou."

Yuki smiled taking the frozen treat. Shuichi smiled, opening an orange one.

"Yuki did you call the AC company?" Shuichi asked placing his popsicles back in his mouth.

Yuki growled as he answered. "Yes and they said they couldn't." Yuki saw Shuichi staring at him perplexed, and added, "Why? Because they didn't have some part."

"That sucks."

Shuichi gazed around the room spotting the clock. It read 10:40am.

"Oh my god I'm late!"

Shuichi said frantically. Giving Yuki a sticky kiss he said goodbye. "Ja ne I'll see you later tonight."

"Ja ne baka," Yuki waved to him. "Have a nice day." Yuki said softly smiling as he watched Shuichi run out the door.

At NG Records, a typical Japanese woman named Mitsuya Emi, a secretary, held a phone to her ear, bowing to the person on the other end, even though they could not see her.

"Hai I'll put you through to him right now."

Seguchi-san you have a call on line one.

Tohma was in his office looking at information on new bands. He placed the papers on the table and pushed the intercom.

Arigatou Mitsuya-san I'll take it.

Tohma waited with the phone to his ear. Hearing the line click over, he responded to it.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Tohma!"

Tohma winced and held the phone a little away from his ear.

"Ryuichi-san, how are you?"

"Genki and so is Kumagoro, how about Tohma?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Tohma answered looking more relaxed. "How's America?"

"Good; I think Kuma-chan is getting a tan."

Tohma covered his mouth to shield his laughter. "Ha…I see. Well do you have a tan Ryuichi-san?"

"Kinda but wait, why are we talking about tans? What is Tohma doing?"

"I'm looking at new bands that want NG to produce them. Oh, and Bad Luck is making a documentary."

"Honto ni?"

Ryuichi yelled in the phone, making Tohma once more hold it away from his ear.

"Ryuichi-san; do you to yell? Yes they really are; I think they start filming today or tomorrow."

"Sugoi I wanna see it!" Ryuichi squealed in the phone causing Tohma to once more hold it away. Rubbing his finger in his ear he winced and passed the phone to his other ear.

"Ryuichi-san please don't shout."

"Gomen Tohma…well I can't talk much longer; Kuma-chan said he has to call his girlfriend. I told him he doesn't have one but he didn't listen." Ryuichi said sighing, "Ja ne Tohma daisuki."

"Ahh Ja Ryuichi-san."

After hanging up the phone, Tohma once more started looking through paperwork. He too wondered how the documentary would turn out.

In a recording room somewhere in NG, Kenji sat in a light red chair looking nervous. It was his first day on the job and the leader singer was late. He gulped as he saw Fujisaki pacing the room with an infuriated look.

Sakano approached Suguru, cautiously putting his hand on his shoulder. "Fujisaki-kun please stop before you wear a hole in the floor."

"That baka! Why is he always so late?"

Hiro, who sat on the other side of the room tuning his guitar, answered him. "Why is the sky blue? It just is and it's Shuichi nature to be late." He went back to tuning with an apathetic look on his face. Suguru and Sakano sweat dropped and shook their heads.

"Why does he seem calm about this?"

K entered the room armed to the teeth. "Where's Shuichi-kun?"

Everyone shrugged and shook their heads. Except for Kenji, who was not use to K's antics, and turned white with horror.

Hiro leaned over and tried whispering a word of comfort to Kenji. "Don't worry. He's all bark and little bite."

K turned his attention to them holding a shotgun. "I heard that Nakano-san; I'll show you how much bite I have." K looked dead serious as he aimed the gun at them. Without giving them time to react, he pulled the trigger.

Kenji jumped and stared dumbfound at shotgun that had a little red flag with the word "bang" on it.

K laughed and slapped his back hard cause Kenji to bend slightly. "Hahoho…no worries De Luca-san, Nakano-san is right about me."

"That's good, but what about Shindo-san?"

"Well he has three seconds to get here before I get him and trust me, he won't like it one bit." K said holding up a grenade and some rope with a scary look. As if on queue Shuichi entered the room.

"Laliho!"

"Baka you're late!" Suguru said, chucking a pen at Shuichi's head. It bounced off his forehead, leaving a small red mark.

"Itai! What did you do that for?"

"Baka how can you be late and walk in here nonchalantly?" Suguru said seething and giving Shuichi the evil eye. Shuichi rubbed his head and turn pale upon seeing Fujisaki's glare. Smiling and holding out his hand in front of himself, Shuichi answered Suguru's question, rambling.

"Gomen nasai Suguru-kun…the AC at my place broke and I had to look for popsicles and Yuki called a place but they said they couldn't fix it…and there was a lot of traffic coming here…please forgive me!"

Everyone sweat dropped at how fast Shuichi said all that. Suguru's features softened and he smiled weakly at Shuichi. "Gomen Shindo-san, I shouldn't have been mean to you."

"You get annoyed too easily."

Suguru gaped and turn around towards Hiro. Hiro rubbed his ear with his index finger with a look of utter boredom.

"Nani!"

Suguru turned to Hiro with a look of shock. Shuichi did not say anything but he agreed with Hiro. 'That's so true.'

Sakano had fainted and K had him in his lap fanning him. Seeing that was not working on awaking Sakano up, K growled and put his favorite magnum on his temple. Sakano woke immediately, but passed out again from shock.

Yuki sat at the table looking bored and sweaty. He was talking on the phone to Mizuki; she wanted to know which titles for his newest book that he liked.

"Yuki-san, how about Petals? Or do you want something else?"

"Mizuki-san, you know very well that I don't care."

"Demo at least pick the color."

"All right red and Petals sounds good."

The phone beeped, indicating that Yuki was getting another call.

"Mizuki-san I'll have to call you back; I have another call on the other line."

"That's ok Yuki-san. I'll get everything ready and come to your place later with samples."

"Huh."

"Ja ne"

Yuki sighed and clicked over to the other line.

"Moshi moshi."

"Moshi moshi. Aniki what are you doing?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and got even more annoyed. He placed the fan next to him on high. Of all the people to call him, it had to be Tatsuha. Who probably called because he wanted Yuki to do something for him.

"What do you want Tatsuha? I know that tone of voice so what do you want from me?"

There was a long pause before the latter spoke. "Aniki don't be so mean; I'm only calling because I love you."

Yuki heard Tatsuha choke on the other side of the line. Walking up to the fridge Yuki looked even more annoyed. Opening it, he took out a beer. "I'm not buying that for a minute. Why did you really call?" Yuki asked pouring the bitter tasting liquid down his throat. He sat down on one of the dark brown leather chairs in the living room, waiting for a reply.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Yuki questioned with an apathetic tone.

"I wanted to know when you would be coming to Kyoto again."

"Why?" Yuki asked finishing his beer. He sat up to walk into the kitchen for another.

"Dad wants to do mom's memorial a few days earlier?" (1)

Yuki's features softened as he opened his second beer.

"I see. When does he want it and why earlier?"

"I don't really know why, but I'll tell you something. I don't like changing the day; it just seems wrong."

"I agree. What is Mika doing?"

"She said that she'll be here next Thursday. Oh sorry, I forgot to say that it's next Sunday."

"Hmmm…well have to go; I need to decide on a title for my new book."

"Ja ne Aniki I love you."

"Same here ja."

Yuki pushed the receiver the phone off. He placed his head in his hands and sighed.

'It's go to be a long week.'

t.b.c

(1) I assumed that their mother was dead, since you never hear about her.


End file.
